Blossoming in shadows
by princessezzy
Summary: Max and Tyson get sick of getting kicked around and their feelings stamped on.They leave vowing to return stronger.2 years later they return...different and not in a bad way! Boy isn't everyone in for a shock! MaRe TyKa R&R pl
1. out with the old in with the new

Max and Tyson were lying in the dojo's garden, lapping up the sun. They were enjoying the peace, something they hadn't experienced recently. They were waiting for the taxi which would come and take them away.

After the last championships the media had been practically stalking them. Ray had gone back to his village where no one cold find him and Kai had just become untrackable. Max had gone back to the states but that hadn't gone to well, the others had been jealous of all the attention from the media and his superiority in the ring and had bullied him mercilessly. When he cried out to his mother she had merely turned her back on him and a blind eye on the bulling, that had been a harder blow than eve Michael's punches. Max had left without saying anything, he had been hurt before now he was just bitter.He'd gone to his father for support but his dad thought his mother an angel and now believed Max to be in the wrong, he'd told Max to go back and apologise. Another blow. But now Max was just bitter, he'd show them, he'd show them all.

Tyson, even after his victory, was still ignored by his brother, who only came to tell him to train harder. His Grandpa had agreed with him. It was in this depressed state that Mr D had found them and him who told them to take a holiday at some resort of his and to come back when they felt like it.

The taxi drove up and they got in, there stuff had been taken ahead of them. They had decided not to come back until they felt they could face this great big mess and throw it back into their tormentors faces. The taxi pulled away. They didn't look back.


	2. beggining

It was dark when they finally arrived. After getting out the car they stretched, feeling as though they had travelled for days when in fact it had only been hours. They walked to the door of the huge house they would be staying in and were met by a maid who took them to a room which seemed to be attached to a suit of rooms. Inside the room sat an old woman, she was still a beauty and had aged gracefully, with a lot of life still in her. She looked at the two boys standing in front of her with a keen eye so they felt as if all of them was being examined, which they were.

_Hmmm that would be Tyson wouldn't it, quite stocky, boyish face but I'm sure that will be grown out of, I think he'll be rather handsome in a few years time. Something about him…draws your eye,yes he'll turn out rather nicely._

She then turned to Max

_Oh my now this is interesting…pale,slightly lanky, freckles (will probably fade in a few years) and cute._

Here she stopped and looked closer. Years of experience had trained her eyes and she looked deeper;

_He'll grow taller with a thin frame…he'll still be cute but in a slightly different way and, yes, I believe he'll turn out to be quite a beauty._

She smiled at the boys and started explaining about the house, school work and other such things, she was going to enjoy the next few years.


	3. 2come to bloom1 withers

She smiled as she watched them, basking in their light from affar, she enjoyed doing it and did so regularly.

She watched as Tyson slowly became more mature, ready to think of the consequences and she saw Max becoming more confidant as his independence grew.

They had been with her a while now, taking all the courses Mr D had sighned them up for which included all the regular ones and a few extra.

Every few months they went on holiday to a secluded beach resort she liked and had the same photo, of them leaning against the rocks, taken.

Looking at them now made her almost dizzy, the boys were looking different to how they were when they first came to her, the photos only highlighted that.

It was looking back at these photos that she decided to give them some lessons in media training. She took them to the study and began to explain to them about not letting the media take advantage of them, what to let them do and how to handle them, she even gave them a crash course in modelling.

"But why would we need to know that?" asked a very puzzled Max.

She merely smiled, she'd show him soon.

She noticed over things too, like how Max would look when Tyson received a ltter from Ray and the sadness when he found out he wasn't mentioned and how angry he was when Tyson waved it around in front of him. Tyson didn't notice, Max was good at covering them up with a smile.

Max got his revenge though. She noticed how innocently he slipped his emails from Kai into conversation and he received them a lot more frequently than Ray's letters. Soon Tyson learnt not no mention the letters.

Of course she knew that the letters/emails were more than torture devices. Tyson enjoyed hearing from Ray and Max was becoming fast friends with Kai.

Yes she knew a lot of things, like the fact it was coming to the end of her time. She didn't tell the boys, there was no point yet, but she found her time with them even more pecious.

She finally showed them their, as she liked to call them, before and after photos. Their reactions were priceless, especially Max who actually gasped when he realised what a blond beauty he was.

She helped them get used to it, oh what fun times they had! Like when Tyson dared Max to cross dress and walk down into the nearest town, almost 20 boys had asked him out, he looked exactly like one!

Tyson found out how good he was at dancing and she immediately set about finding teachers for him. Max was good as well, but not quite as good, though his singing could send you to tears.

She tried to teach them about life and how to look after themselves. She knew she wouldn't be there much longer. They were the only things holding her back.

One day as she looked out her balcony she spotted a handsom boy dancing along the beach, wind blowing his hair, he looked like a greek hero.

At that point something emerged from the waves, a nymph! she thought.

It took her nearly a minute to work out it was Tyson and Max.

_My eyesight really must be going, but they really are gorgeous!!_

She watched them and she saw them blossom away from the world.

_How could their families not want to see this, I wouldn't give it up for the world._

One day she woke up and knew it was time. She spent her last day watching them before calling them to her room.

"Hello boys, well you're not really boys anymore are you? It's my time to go now,hush! Don't be upset, I've only been biding my time until I could see you like this. You should leave now, you're ready to take on the world."

Her voice was fading now

"You need to, to find peace. You'll be fine, I can truly state that your in bloom! "

It was barely more than a whisper now

"I love you…find happiness."

And with that she was gone.

The next day was the funeral, it was a small affair. Mr Dickenson turned up to pay his last respects to his ex-wife. He was shocked at how much the boys had changed.

That night they packed their bags and said goodbye to the place they had called home for the past 2 years. Then they got in a taxi, much like the one that had brought them there, and returned to their long ago families.

The journey was quiet, but inside they knew, they were ready to fact the world as changed people.

**A/N Wow how…serious and slightly morbid. I promise the story will kick off now. Pleeeeaaaaaaase review gives you bbb eyes ( big blue blinky eyes if u didn't know)**


	4. everythings changing

Max had said goodbye to Tyson at the aerport and was now on a flight to god knows where. He looked out the window, he may not know where he was going but at least he was looking forward to meeting his host.

He had been fortunate enough to get an email from Kai, who, hearing what had befallen his friend, had immediately invited him to come stay with him. It was like a divine intervention, Max just hadn't felt up to facing his father yet.

Tyson hadn't been so lucky. Although he had posted a letter to Ray telling him what had happened it would be a while before it reached Ray and then even longer before he got a reply. Until then he would be staying at his childhood home. Max could only thank whoever was looking down at him for the speediness of emails.

It had been a while since he had last seen his friend face to face and even though they had been in regular contact he still felt a bit nervous. An announcement came up, warning the passengers of the iminant landing. Max took a deep breath, oh well, here went nothing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(with Tyson)

Tyson looked around, everything seemed to be exactly as he left it. It was funny but it kinda felt like him not being there hadn't made any differece.

The kids filed in for their lesson, staring at him oddly as he sat in the garden. He just didn't fit in any more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(with Ray)

They had been displeased. The fact that he had to think and wouldn't immidiatly put their village before everything else was insulting.

Ray sighed, how could they ask him to do this? So what it was tradition! He caught himself, before he had met the Bladebreakers that thought would never have crossed his brain.

When he had been brought before the Elder and told of his fate he was shocked. When someone reached a certain Age in their village they had to swear loyalty to the village. This meant that they could never leave it again. If they didn't they were never allowed back. At this his thoughts went to his Uncle in France, now he knew why he never came to visit.

He supposed it wouldn't be so bad. He'd be the next Elder and would be engaged to Mariah. It wasn't that he didn't like her, just not in that way. He felt like a tiger who was being caged and he didn't like it

He got up an grabbed his bag. He could at least spend what little time he had left with his friends and his freedom. It was time to pay Tyson a visit, maybe that would help him decide.

In a hut nearby the Elder saw him leave. He already knew what the young man's decision would be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(with Kai)

As yet another person bumped into him Kai scowled. He'd been searching through the crowd for Max for over half an hour and still hadn't found the blonde. He turned to the rest of the D-boys.

"Has _anyone_ seen him yet?" They all shook their heads.

Tala appeared next to him dragging someone with him. They all turned.

"MAX!" The blonde modelesque model smiled

"Hi guys! What's up? You kept passing by me, am I really that hard to miss?"

All they could do was shake their heads and stare.

**Woo! I updated! Go me! Hope yo enjoyed it and remember!**

**Reviews make the fanfiction world go round!**


	5. unexpected appearences

**A/N I'm back! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it! This next chapter is longer (and better than the others in my opinion) so read and enjoy!**

The D-boys were still staring as they got in the limo and began to drive away. The only exeption being Tala, who joined in Kai's and Max's conversation and even managed to keep going even after Kai had exhausted his speaking limit.

By the end of the drive, much to the shock of the rest of them, Max appeared to be Tala's new best friend. They got to the mansion and Max was taken on a tour and to find his room. As soon as they had left Bryan turned on Tala.

"Geez Tala, what was all that about?"

"Well as it turns out Max is a genuinely nice person, besides he's one of Kai's best friends."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean he's one of yours! Besides I thought he was like, your polar opposite."

"No he's Kai's." and with that he turned on his heels and walked off.

"Weird." Muttered Brian once he was gone.

"Not really." Came a voice from behind him, swinging round he saw Spencer walking through the door, "He's the kind of person who you relax around, he's just so non-threatening which is probably a welcome change for Tala."

"Really? He kind of puts me on edge."

"Same reason, you find it hard to trust him because you think he's hiding something beneath the friendly surface, like Boris. You also probably don't like that Kai has other friends, when really you should be greatful for all he's done."

"Geez when did you become such a freaking phycolagist?" Spencer just raised an eyebrow in response.

Later that evening Kai decided to take Max clubbing. He soon regretted it. Max was wearing black skinny jeans, a loose dark purple t-shirt, black and purple vans and had borrowed Kai's black leather jacket. The effect was extrodinary, the black contrasted his creamy, white skin, making it look even more eye-catchingly pale and brought out his pale-gold highlights. It was the eyes that did it though, big and looking even bluer they could probably drown somebody.

_Why does he have to look so freaking good in mourning?_ Thought Kai, and if this was his casual outfit, what must he look like in a tux? Or a dress? _A dress!?_ Kai mentally punched himself (slapping was to sissy), where the hell had that thought come from? Well, when you got down to it he was pretty, even kinda beautiful, just not for him.

All this ran through his head as he edged closer to the laughing blond, glaring daggers at some punk eyeing his friend up. Not that he wasn't used to it, the same thing had been happening all evening. To the left of him he could see Spencer doing the same to Tala, who was standing next to Max. They were going to have to do something or the 2 of them were going to get kidnapped.

Sending a signal to Spencer, who returned it, they decided enough was enough and called it a night. But not before Spencer punched someone who'd been leering at Tala. Both the smaller teens hadn't seemed to notice the attention they'd been receiving, by the way they were completely ignoring it. Even when they'd been on the dance floor and had almost 20 people sidling up to them and leering suggestively.

Max turned to Kai in surprise as he pulled him towards the door, "we're leaving already?"

"Yeah," contributed Tala, who was being almost carried by Spencer, "we're only just getting started!"

"Well we're done in." muttered an annoyed Spencer from behind.

Max and Tala giggled, probably to do with the amount of alchoholic beverages they'd downed ( Kai wished he'd had some but the barman had been smiling at Max in a way that made him guide his friend away as quickly as possible.) they finally stopped when Tala remarked;

"I wonder what you'd look like in a dress?"

Max didn't seem to disturbed as if it was something he was asked regularly, Spencer looked like he was questioning his friends sanity and Kai was just glad he wasn't the only one who's thoughts took him that way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tyson was in his room when he heard the footsteps, and the voice. _Oh God_ he thought _No I'm not ready!_

The door slid open and in stepped his brother, Hiro.

"Ah, Tyson, your alone, I was hoping we could talk."

"A-about what Hiro?"

"Your training Tyson, world champion is a title hard to defend, I hope you've been training _hard._"

No, he'd been out partying with Max, like any normal person his age would, but he wasn't about to tell _Hiro_ that. His brother was looking at him expectantly, with cold calculating eyes. Shit that was scary.

Fortunatly he was saved by his Grandpa bursting in. Unfortunatly it appeared Kenny had been hit by a bus. Shit.

As he was running out the door his brother called after him; "We'll finish this conversation soon little brother."

_Great_, thought Tyson, _can't wait._

At the hospital, Mr D explained that Kenny had been on his way to conference to talk about the Bladebreakers' blades and strategies when he was hit. Tyson was shocked by his friend's betrayal, though all of them had probably upgraded both blades and strategies, though Kenny might not no that, he reflected.

In fact, when was the last time he had talked to Kenny? He thought Max had, though that seemed unlikely now that he thought back, hmmm…But that didn't matter! They were still friends!

"Don't be mad Tyson, he wasn't doing it out of spite." Mr D cut into his reverie, "He was being sponsored and I believe he was also getting new softwear for it."

"That," said Tyson with a dramatic sigh, "is just like Kenny, throwing himself in front of a bus for technology!" and with that he stalked off to find his _friend._

Later, at home, Tyson was still shocked. All those things the Chief had said! That they didn't value him, that Tyson had rejected him, and all those things he'd said about Max had made him sound like a jealous lover! But that didn't excuse them, how could anyone say that about _Maxie!_

God he needed to talk to someone about this, a real friend. But he couldn't tell Max, as he'd probably run off and cry, and Kai would send an assassin, no scrap that, Kai would _be_ the assassin.

His prayer was answered by a knock on the door. "Hello Tyson."

"Ray!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the clock struck 5 in the mansion, 2 teens could still be heard talking. Tala, being the rover that he was and unable to sleep, had krept into his new friend's room. The two hadn't stopped talking since. That was, until the door creecked open.

Max grabbed Tala, Tala grabbed Max, the alchohol still held them in it's grab and both grabbed the doors of the wardrobe to hide inside.

They watched through the key hole as a man krept inside, his creeping ability being far superior to the other's, and began looking around.

"Where is that little…" they heard him mutter. Finally he came to the wardrobe. As it swung open, Max flung himself at the man, much to Tala's surprise. A struggle ensued as Tala jumped in the fray and was only ended when Max, giving a mighty sceech, punched him in the head.

"Woah, I'm not getting on your bad side commented Tala as the rest of the D-boys piled in, taking in the unconscious body.

"Way to go Tala."

"It was Max." They all looked at Max with new found respect.

"That doesn't matter, what are we supposed to do now?"

Kai sighed, what was it about Bladebreakers which made the world a more difficult place? "We'll have to temporarily move."

"Where?"

"To a hotel, now."

"Err…won't they mind, it's kinda late?"

As it turned out they did. Until Max had flashed them a watery smile and Tala had added a please. Soon they were engulfed by the entire female faculty, all cooing over them and offering pillows and hot chocolate. Kai wasn't sure whether to be pleased or annoyed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe Kenny would say such things! I mean, Max wouldn't hurt a fly, he doesn't deserve that kinda crap!"

Tyson watched his friend rant, he'd never seen Ray so angry, and the way he was defending Max was something else…interesting…

He soon interrupted Ray with the comment;

"People change Ray, and their decisions are their own, no one else can make them for them."

A shadow of doulbt crossed Ray's face. "Can't they?"

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it! If any of the characters seem a bit OOC then it's because a few years have passed since we last saw them and they've changed a bit. And on a final not; Review please!**


	6. surprised meetings

**A/N OK I'm back! There were a few complaints about the last chapter, not enough romance (there was some! It was just subtle!) so this ones got lots of (non subtle) romance, and if that's not enough for you then think of this as only the beginning!**

"Come on Kai, where are we going?" asked Max for the umpteenth time. Kai merely smiled and shook his head. They were in the car going, well who knew, apart from Kai.

Max contemplated the possibility that he was being kidnapped in a plan for world domination, then dismissed it. Kai was _so_ lucky that he always believed the good in his friends

"Err Kai, what are we doing here?" it was always good to check.

Kai smirked, "you'll see." Was his cryptic answer.

Or not. As soon as they entered the airport, they were bombarded by crowds pushing to reach this or that place.

Grabbing Max, Kai fought his way through the crowd until he came to a place where people weren't trying to decapitate him. Lifting his arm away from his face he found himself in a sunlit courtyard.

_WTF _he thought, _must be in the private part, ah well. _With that out the way he proceeded to order Max to the fountain.

"Stay there." He commanded.

"Err…isn't this part restricted?"

Pause

"Of course not." And then he was back to the airport, leaving a confused and worried Max behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray looked around for Tyson, where the hell had he gone? He sighed and continued his search.

They'd just got a message from Kai asking if they wanted to visit and 2 airline tickets, scheduled for the next day. They'd literally packed their bags, got a few hours sleep and fled to the airport. Well, that's what it had felt like, leaving a note for Gramps and running off like that.

As soon as they had arrived, Tyson had been off like a shot, yelling something about not seeing someone in a long time. As he'd seen Max 2 weeks ago, it could hardly be him. Three guesses.

Having lost Tyson Ray decided the best course of action was to find him, you never knew what he could get up to. Unfortunately, due to the uncompromising crowds, he'd not only managed to lose himself.

Seeing a gap in the crowd he moved. The first thing he noticed was the sunlight blinding him. Then he heard the water. Turning to spot the cause, his eyes rested on something _much_ better.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tyson pushed through the throng trying desperately to see the bluenett he'd flown all this way to see. He'd been so desperate, but what was the point? He'd probably have a super model hanging off his arm, or two, or even Max. The thought struck horror into him, but he'd always had a soft spot for Max, hadn't he.

Trying to relieve the panic he'd conjured in himself he pushed harder. Right into someone's chest. Damn. Looking up, storm blue met crimson. The two friends stared at the other's face, consuming every feature.

Tyson gazed up wondering how the hell his captain had come to be even more handsom. Kai looked down taking in the changed face. If it hadn't been for the eyes he might not have recognised him.

They stood there, just staring at each other in their own bubble. Subsequently a man came barging past, bringing them down from that higher plane. Realising that they'd been staring they stuttered out rather embarrassed greetings, sizzling out and ending in an awkward silence.

"Well, I guess we should go look for Max and Ray." Broke in Tyson, at last.

"Um, yeah." Came Kai's non-committal answer.

They strode off together, discomfited but together nether the less, both silently deciding to try and ignore the whole thing. But they were too late, unwittingly they'd set off a whole train of events, starting with how good the other would look in swim shorts and ending who knew where.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ray simply stared. The object of his gaze still hadn't noticed him, so he was free to gawk in peace. He didn't know why, but there was something about that blond hair, so like molten gold, that summoned the irrepressible urge to stroke it in him. And that delicately pale skin that he so wanted to touch. In fact everything about the figure was delicate, making him want to hold and protect them.

Suddenly realising how stupid this was, seeing as he didn't even know who they were, he forced himself to stop staring, but he couldn't stop his feet from going towards them. How strange, nether before had anyone called upon these instincts in such away.

As he approached, they looked up and Ray found himself staring into a pair of cerulean eyes that made him feel like he was drowning, a pair of eyes, he realised, he'd only ever seen on one other person.

"Max!?"

Starting in surprise, said person slipped and fell in the fountain. Ray tried to grab him but ended up being pulled in with the blonde. Falling onto him, Ray found his lips pressing Max's, which he didn't expect. Neither did he expect that he wouldn't want to stop.

Max, to say the least, was surprised. One minute he was pondering what to do about Ray and how stupid and deep his 'crush' was, next he's looking into the golden eyes he'd just been trying to imagine. Then, as he was just so smooth, he fell into the fountain, bringing Ray down with him.

Suddenly it seemed all his fantasies were being reanacted (and you thought he was so innocent!) and he had Ray's body against his and Ray's lips pressed against his. Heaven.

When Tyson and Kai turned up it was difficult to explain why they were both soaking wet and blushing.

'Omg I can't believe that I just made such a fool of myself in front of Ray!' thought a mortified Max.

'Since when has anyone been able to make me loose all control, let alone Max!' thought a restless Ray.

'How can I not have seen/spoken to Kai in so long and still have such a huge crush on him! I guess absence really does make the heart grow fonder, who knew?' pondered a tired (he's just been fighting his way through a crowd, remember?) Tyson.

"What the hell happened to everyone (especially Tyson), they all like freaking models (especially Tyson) not bladders!" mentally raved a confused Kai (come on, I got the right letters on all the other ones and K's really hard to do!)

The D-boys were surprised at how qiuet the bladebreakers were when they got to the limo.

"Weren't they always shouting about something or other before?" whispered Brian.

"Especially the bluey." Agreed Spencer.

Tala only smirked knowingly.

"Tala, stop it, that's creepy and just doesn't fit you." Commented Spencer.

"Freaking Psychologist." Mumbled Brian.

A/N How was that? Re-reading it I've just realised that the bladebreakers kind of sound like girls. Oops. Well they have just seen their long time crush/started a crush! Plus the author is a girl. Well hope that was enough romance for you, if not then remember, that was just the beginning, the best is yet to come!

**You see the button at the bottom left of the screen? The one that says 'review'? for the author if not for the story please press it!**


	7. pay back!

**A/N Sorry it'sw taken so long to update, I've been sooooooo busy! But I'm back now with an update! Enjoy!!!**

Ray stopped pacing his room to glance out of the window, what the hell had happened? What had happened to the cute little Maxie he used to know? Everytime he thought of this new one he began to drool and start to want…what?

With an aggravated sigh he continued pacing. This wasn't right, he wasn't normally like this. He couldn't denie the yearning he felt as it was so strong, but that was what scared him. These feelings, they were new to him, no one had ever conjured them in him before, at least not to this extent, not even Mariah who he was supposed to MARRY!

He quickly put that out of his head, he'd deal with that when it came, he had bigger problems at hand. What frightened him was the lack of control he felt around Max, the sudden urges to hug him, touch him, kiss him…He felt like an animal around Max, a predator who wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted.

Ray had spent his entire life perfecting his control, not only in beyblading but on himself, things such as mood-swings, angry rages were meant to be beyond him but when Max seemed to be getting friendly with anyone that was how he felt. This wasn't right, he was supposed to be beyond this, especially lust, he had thought that would never touch him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai sat in his room thinking dark thoughts. He wasn't supposed to feel like this. The team had taught him that emotions were good and slowly he was letting more and more through, but this was just flooding the system!

He growled, the _least_ Max could have done was at least _warn_ him. Sighing, he slumped further into his chair. This was going to be a long and sleepless night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In another part of the house, Max crept into his friends room.

"Well, I think it's safe to say we've made an impact."

"Good."

"It's not really fair throwing them in the deep end though, is it?"

"It serves them right for all the worry and sleepless nights _they_ gave _us_. Call it pay back."

"That's not very fair."

"All in love is fair, Maxie, all in love is fair."

**A/N what do you think? Sorry it's so short, the next one will hopefully be longer. Review please!!! **


End file.
